In the case of three-phase transformers, the three coils are generally arranged next to one another at an electrically safe distance. For instance, at high voltages, the distances between the coils associated with the three phases are relatively large in order to withstand the voltage loads during the surge voltage withstand testing. This results overall in a less compact design of the transformer.